Natural Enemies
by Chemical 30
Summary: Gerard Way is a notorious vampire slayer. His life changes forever when he finds out that he has a brother who happens to be a half blood. Features Gerard and Mikey Way, Frank Iero, and Ray Toro from My Chemical Romance! Pleas R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Are you ready for my new story? If not…..you shouldn't be reading this in the first place! I love all of you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

Gerard Way's life is definitely not simple. His parents were killed when he was twelve, and he has lived with his grandparents since then, he is turning eighteen in three months. Not only were his parents murdered but they were murdered by blood sucking parasites. Yes I am talking about vampires. Gerard's entire family is vampire slayers, so naturally Gerard was going to seek revenge on the vampire that killed his parents. But he needed his practice…so he spent his nights killing the creatures of the night. Gerard's worse nightmare came true one cold January evening.

Gerard was putting on his shoes, getting reading for his nightly hunt when he heard his grandmother scream. Gerard stood up and grabbed the knife from under his pillow. He ran out of his room and to his grandparent's room. But it was too late; blood covered the walls, the floor, and their bed. Gerard gasped, and then he saw a man on top of his grandmother, sucking her blood. Gerard lunged at the vampire, only to be shoved against the wall. Gerard heart started to beat fast, and his breath came out in heavy gasps. Gerard tried to raise the knife to the vampire's heart but the vampire merely smiled at Gerard. The vampire grabbed Gerard's wrist and twisted it, making the knife fall to the floor.

"Slayers always think they can do anything," The vampire growled. Gerard didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to escape from the vampires grip. The vampire just sighed and pinned Gerard's wrists against the wall. "Y' know I could easily kill you right now," The vampire whispered into Gerard's ear.

"Do it then, you took the last thing I have left." Gerard barked back.

"I didn't take everything, you still have someone, and he's the one I am truly looking for." The vampire smiled, "Your grandparents never told you did they?" Gerard was really confused. "You have a brother, a half blood."

"You're lying!" I roared.

"I am not, he is the king's son…..and he really wishes he would return." The vampire grinned. "I want you to find him and bring him back to me."

"No, I don't have a brother….even if he was my brother I wouldn't find him for you." Gerard said and then spit on the vampire. The vampire just growled and hit Gerard. Gerard fell to the floor.

"He's name is Michael James Way." The vampire said, "Bring him to me by the next full moon, or you will face my fury." The vampire left Gerard feeling very confused. _I can't have a brother….especially a half blood. My mom and dad were vampire hunter's…..they would never have a kid with a vampire. _Gerard slowly stood up; he took one last look at his grandparents before turning away. On his way out Gerard called 911, to tell them that his grandparents were murdered by vampires. Yes the humans do know about the vampires….they live in consent fear because of them. Gerard left his home, not knowing where he was going….but he wanted to find his so called brother. Gerard got in his car and drove away. It was very dangerous to do anything at night, the vampires ruled the night, and Gerard knew all it took was one hungry vampire for you to become a tasteful meal.

Gerard drove for miles before stopping at a motel for the night. It was eerie looking, the neon light was blinking, and there were no cars in the parking lot. Gerard parked the car, but before getting out he opened his glove box and grabbed his knife. He slipped the knife in his belt loop before exciting the car. Gerard walked into the office and the man behind the counter was just as scary as the rest of the place. He had a huge scar running down the left side of his face, so his left eye was dead, he was very tall and his arms were bulging with muscles.

"Uhh…..can I have a room, please?" Gerard said announcing himself. The man just smiled and gave Gerard a key. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing, tonight's a free night…don't have any customers anyway." The man had a low, husky voice. Gerard knew not to trust this man but he was really, really tired and he needed sleep.

"Thanks," Gerard said with a confused look and exited the room. Gerard went to his room and shut the door. Gerard locked the door and looked at his room. He sighed. The room was small and it smelled horrible, it had a queen bed that looked like it hadn't been washed in months, there was no TV, and the carpet had many rust colored stains on it. Gerard walked into the bathroom and he almost threw up at what he saw. It was a teenage boy and girl, dead in the bath tub. Gerard could tell they had been dead for at least three weeks. _Oh no_. The rust colored stains must have been their blood. Gerard ran out of the bathroom only to be met by the man from the front desk. The man smiled and charged at Gerard. Just in time Gerard jumped out of the way. But sadly he lost his footing and fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds the man was on top of him. His weight almost crushed Gerard's chest. Gerard heaved for breath.

**Gerard's POV:**

"It is gonna be fun to kill a vampire slayer." He smiled, I was confused,_ how did he know_, "I knew because the way you carried yourself and the knife kinda gave it away." The man laughed. I spit in his face, luckily it landed on his eye. So while he was distracted I took the chance to escape. I kicked the man in the stomach, the man fell off me. I got up and ran towards the door. But the man grabbed my collar and I fell down. "My name is Kevin; by the way…I thought you should get to know me before I killed you." Kevin smiled. Kevin took my knife, and was about to shove it into my heart when the door opened.

"Dad! What are you doing?" The boy yelled.

"I'm doing this for you…and your mother!" Kevin yelled back. While Kevin was distracted I grabbed the knife from his hands and crawled away from him. Once away he stood up.

"I told you…..I don't want to drink blood. And mom is dead!" The boy yelled. I took a look at him. He was kinda short, had black hair, his lip was pierced, was wearing a Misfits t-shirt and black skinny jeans. _He's a vampire_?

"This man is a vampire slayer! He might be the one that killed your mother!" Kevin said standing up.

"You can't kill everybody because you think they're the one that killed mom!" The boy yelled.

Kevin sighed and sat down on the bed, and he started to cry. The boy motioned for me to get out of the room. I nodded and ran outside to my car. I got in and started my car, and I heard tapping on the passenger window. I looked over and the boy stood outside, I sighed and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the boy shut the door.

"I just saved your ass….so I deserve for you to take me out of this place." The boy smiled.

"Alright but you're a vampire and I am a vampire slayer." I smirked.

"Wrong…..I am a half blood so you can't kill me it's against your laws." The boy said with a laugh.

"I guess your right…..so what's your name?" I asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Frank, Frank Iero,"

"I'm Gerard Way," Gerard smiled, "Do you by chance know my brother Mikey Way?"

"No way! Mikey is like my best friend! I didn't know he had a brother." Frank chuckled.

"I didn't either….not until tonight anyways…do you know where he is?" I asked looking in my rearview mirror….making sure no one was following us.

"Yeah…..he's at Half Blood Academy….I don't know the real name but it's basically a school for half bloods…I don't go because I dropped out…but Mikey would never do that." Frank chuckled.

"You know how to get there?" I asked.

"Yep…..you have had a crazy night, huh?" Frank said looking at me.

"You have no idea," I chuckled.


	2. Brother Love? Brother Hate?

**Sup guys! After you're done reading this chapter look up WeAreAllABunchOfLiars; she is a wonderful writer and I love all her stories….they're awesome! So check her out…..you will be happy you did….trust me.**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

**Gerard's POV:**

It had been almost 32 hours since I got some sleep and I was tired. But Frank had just said the academy was about five miles away, so I sucked it up and kept driving.

"Turn right here," Frank said pointing to the right turn coming up.

"Alright," I said turning my car; I was now driving down a road lined with huge trees, there was absolutely no sunlight, except the little that pushed its way through the trees.

"So you used to go to school here?" I asked looking at Frank.

"Yep, the teacher's are really mean, and the very, very few full bloods are just jerks." Frank sighed, "I felt bad about leaving Mikey, but I mean they were shoving me in lockers….I thought that was human crap."

"I'm sorry, no one deserves to be treated that way," I whispered remembering my best friend Josh. Josh had been there for me when my parents died; but he would always get picked on at school. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore; he took a .45 caliber to his head. I sighed and Frank looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I nodded and then the school came into sight. It was a huge red brick building, on the corners there were white bricks. It must have been at least five stories. But it also had a creepy vibe; I couldn't help but get a chill down his spine. I pulled into a parking spot and got out of his car. Frank mirrored my motions. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Hide your knife….like I said there are full blood's here." Frank whispered. I opened my trunk and got out my black hoodie. I put it on and luckily it covered my knife. Frank nodded and we started to walk inside the school. The inside was ten times creeper than the outside. The halls were light by candle light, the walls painted a deep crimson, the floors black tile, there were no lockers, just one big empty hallway.

"Mikey should be at lunch right now," Frank whispered to me. I nodded and Frank took me to an outside courtyard. The courtyard had a fence of bushes and trees, in the center there was a huge marble fountain. There were stone pathways, but where there was not, there was the greenest grass I ever saw. Frank led me to a tall, scrawny kid with dirty blond hair and glasses. But this kid was hanging out with the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She had pale skin, long black hair, and the warmest brown eyes.

"Yo! Mikey!" Frank called with a wave.

"Hey dude! Are you enrolling again?" Mikey asked.

"Nope, but I got something to show you." Frank said with a smile, he motioned for me to come forward. Mikey looked at me and then down at my belt. I shifted uncomfortably.

"You brought me a slayer?" Mikey asked confused. I took a step back,_ was it really that obvious_?

"No…..well sorta…..he's your brother!" Frank smiled.

"Why do I not believe you?" Mikey asked with a soft chuckle.

"I don't know…but I am telling you the truth." Frank grinned. Mikey looked me up and down.

"I don't trust him," Mikey said simply and walked off. The girl following close behind. Frank sighed and ran after him.

**Frank's POV:**

"Mikey, why don't you trust him?" I asked grabbing Mikey shoulder.

"Dude he's a vampire slayer…what's _to_ trust?" Mikey said in a hushed voice so nobody could hear him except Frank.

"You know they can't kill half bloods." I stated.

"And you know they have broken that rule over and over again." Mikey huffed.

"Then why aren't I dead…..hmm… I rode with him in the car all night. He could've killed me easily…..and he didn't." I said getting kinda irritated.

"Why you would get in a car with a vampire slayer is a mystery to me…..your mother was killed by a slayer might I remind you." Mikey said in a mean tone. Mikey had defiantly just crossed the line.

"You asshole….yes I do know my mom was killed by a slayer….but she wouldn't want me hating somebody before I even got to know them. And if I should hate every slayer then you should hate every vampire including yourself! Vampires killed your mom….right Mikey….and you ran off…leaving your mom alone…you killed her!" I yelled and Mikey's mouth hung in disbelief.

"I guess your right Frank…I killed her." Mikey whispered bowing his head. I knew Mikey blamed himself for his mother's death….and I knew I had taken this way too far.

"Mikey…..I'm sorry." I reached out my hand to pat his shoulder but Mikey shoved my hand away. Mikey turned away and walked away. Lindsay, who was Mikey's best friend since I left, looked me straight in the eye.

"You're a jerk." He voice was filled with venom.

"He started it," I said.

"And you finished it, Iero." Lindsay said, I knew she meant more than just the argument….she also meant Mikey's and I's friendship.


	3. Screw Ups

**Frank's POV:**

Lindsay glared at me as I hung down my head in regret.

"You know very well that Mikey blames himself for Donna's death! And you go and shove it in his face." Lindsey whispered so Gerard wouldn't hear.

"I know and I feel horrible but he brought up my mom's death first." I stated.

"He was just looking out for you….you got in a car with a slayer for Christ's sake." Lindsey tone started to rise.

"Looking out for me! He was being an asshole!" I yelled.

"Look Frank …you just screwed things up real bad with Mikey….he will need time to cool off. After he does you better apologize to him." Lindsey said sternly. I just nodded my head and Lindsey sighed and walked off in the direction that Mikey had left. I took a deep breath and turned towards Gerard who was standing and fidgeting with his hands. Gerard looked at me with a confused expression.

"What happened?"

"Things got out of hand and then I said something really stupid." I admitted.

Gerard sighed, "He doesn't like me,"

"No, he just doesn't trust you…it took me forever to get that kid to open up." I smiled. "But now I just ruined it."

"Whatever you say….I'm tired let's go find some place to rest up…..and then we will figure this out." Gerard said walking off in the direction we came. I followed close behind him. But I couldn't help but think about Mikey, I had made him really upset, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Mikey's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Frank would say that to me…..but I did kinda start it. Ugh! I'm such a screw up…I hated everything about myself. I started to run…..run away from that hell hole. I knew who I was running to, Ray Toro, he was one of my mom's best friends, and he treated me like a son. Ray was a full blood like my mom. He was a big man, very tall; he had curly reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes. Finally I reached his house, it was quite small, painted a brown color but some of the paint was chipping off.

I ran up to the front door and started pounding my fist against it. Ray didn't answer. I sighed.

"Ray open the door!" I yelled I hated using my ability. I had the power of persuasion, which means if I tell someone to do something they _have_ to do it, no questions asked. Ray opened the door looking very mad.

"Michael James Way….did you just use your power on me?" Ray stared at me.

"I knocked first," I said and Ray smiled and invited me in. I stepped inside the small home.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ray asked shutting the door.

"Ray, do I have a brother?" I asked looking at him with serious eyes. Ray looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard me," I sad and Ray sighed.

"Yes, your mother had, had another child…..but he died before you were born." Ray lied through his teeth.

"Then how did he and Frank come visit me today…tell the truth." I order and Ray stiffened.

"Your mother never wanted you two to meet, because he's a slayer, and stop ordering me around like your slave." Ray sounded irritated.

"You lied first….I'm sorry Ray." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Its fine…Mikes what happened today?" Ray asked.

"Frank came with Gerard, I guess my brother, and I didn't trust him. Frank and I got into an argument and….it's my fault she died Ray!" I slid down the wall and I brought me knees to my chest and hid my face in my hands.

"How can you say that? She was killed but murderous vampires." Ray kneeled down next to me.

"She told me to run and go to the academy…..I listened to her…I should've stayed behind and protected her." I sobbed.

"You would've died, and then your mother's death would be for nothing…..you meant the world to her Mikey. You were her pride and joy." Ray placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Ray….I don't want to live! I want to be with her!" I cried. Ray slapped me hard on the back of my head. I looked at him, as I rubbed my head.

"Don't you ever say anything like that! You are stronger than that!" Ray yelled he looked angry so I just nodded. Ray helped me stand up and he led me to the kitchen. Ray poured some blood into two cups and heated them up. He handed on to me, and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry, It's from the hospital…I don't kill people." Ray pushed the cup towards me; I grabbed the drink and took a sip. I felt the warm liquid go down my throat, it tasted so good. I drank all the crimson liquid and Ray looked at me.

"You look so much like your mother," He smiled. I smiled weakly, that's when we heard a loud crash come from the living room.


	4. Logan

**Mikey's POV:**

"Mikey go hide in the pantry," Ray whispered to me.

"No, I'm not hiding this time." I said back.

"Michael, listen to me, I promised your mother I would protect you…..now go." Ray said to me, his eyes were pleading. I nodded and ran into the pantry; closing the door behind me. I could hear footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"Where's the boy," One of the men asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Ray sounded confused.

"Donna's boy, where is he," The man sounded angry.

"Ah…you mean Michael, haven't seen him in a few years." Ray lied.

"Don't lie to me," The man shouted, I could hear gasping noises coming from Ray. My heart started to beat fast.

"I'm not lying, haven't seen that mistake in a few years." Ray answered; my heart ached as he called me a mistake.

"I know he's here somewhere, I saw him running here from that school" The man stated, "But where, let's check the closet first." I put my hands over my mouth and nose hoping to maybe be quieter. I heard a door open, and then close. "How about the pantry," My eyes widen as I heard footsteps come closer and closer to me.

"He's not here, why would you want him anyways, he's only a half blood." Ray spat.

"The king needs half blood's blood, to make him stronger," The man answered, _Oh God, I'm going to die_.

"Some king…..see if it were me I would drink full blood's blood, your so called king is a pansy, staying under the radar by killing half bloods." Ray said with a slight chuckle. I heard someone getting punched and then a chair falling to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk bad about your king." The man seethed.

"_My king_? He is no king of mine, sending his dogs to do his dirty work." Ray stated. I heard Ray scream and then the man say.

"That'll teach you to disrespect the king." The man said, I heard the footsteps leaving the house and the front door close. After a few seconds of waiting, I slowly opened the door and I saw Ray lying on the floor. I ran up to him, I saw that a massive chunk was missing from his shoulder, I could see the many layer of tissue and I saw some bone.

"Ray, are you okay?" I asked knelling down.

"I'm fine, just help me get up, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible." Ray stated. I helped Ray stand up. Ray winced as he looked at his shoulder.

"We can't go anywhere until your shoulder is healed." I said in a firm voice.

"Don't worry, it will heal pretty soon." Ray said weakly, and sure enough his tissues started to pull themselves together, soon enough the final layer of skin healed over the wound.

"Okay, that's really freaky." I said staring at what use to be a serious injury with a grossed out expression.

"Get over it," Ray said blankly before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to his car.

"Ray, why didn't he still come after me? Why did he just leave?" I asked confused. Ray started the car and started to drive away from his house.

"When vampires get angry, they get flustered, and when you're flustered you forget things." Ray said simply.

"You sacrificed yourself for me….he could've killed you." I whispered.

"I know, but I had to protect you. This vampire would've sent you to your death." Ray explained.

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"His name is Logan, the so-called king's younger brother. He does all his biding, all the dirty work. Mikey you need to stay away from this man, you hear me, don't go looking for him. Your power is still too weak to control a vampire of that power." Ray looked at me with serious and meaningful eyes.

"Yeah, sure…wait what about Lindsey…and Frank…..Logan knows where the school is…he'll kill them." I was worried about my friends; I didn't care if Frank and I were fighting, Frank didn't deserve to die.

Ray sighed, "Fine, but we have to get them quickly, and we can't stay there for long." I nodded that I understood. Ray drove to the school and stopped at the front door. We both jumped out of the car and ran into the school. I led him to Lindsey room and once we got there I pounded my fists against the door.

"Hold on! Jeesh…rude much!" I heard Lindsey yell. She opened the door and was surprised to see it was me.

"Mikey where the hell have you been!" Lindsey hollered as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"We need to go…..you're in danger….we all are." I said grabbing her shoulders. Her eyes widen and she shook her head.

"Okay," She said and we ran back to the car. Once inside the car I asked.

"Where's Frank,"

"I don't know…he left after you ran off." Lindsey reported.

"Ah shit," I cursed and I knew we had to him them before Logan did.


	5. We Meet Again

**Frank's POV:**

Gerard and I had stopped at some motel to get some sleep. We got our room and shuffled our feet to the door. Gerard unlocked the door and we went inside. There were two twin beds and they looked very comforting. I sighed and sat on the edge of one of the beds. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"What's wrong," Gerard asked.

"I messed things up with Mikey real bad. He'll never forgive me." I said.

"I'm sure he will, he'll know it was only a mistake; you were angry and you weren't watching your mouth." Gerard said trying to reassure me.

"You don't understand Gerard, I said he killed his mom, I said it was all his fault." I could feel tears threatening to creep up.

"Why does he think it's his fault anyway?" Gerard asked; I was about to answer when the door busted open. I saw a very tall, muscular man standing in our doorway. He had jet black hair that was combed back, he was sickly pale, and his eyes were a deep shade of crimson. I knew who this was. My mother had warned me of him before she died; his name was Logan and he and his brother hated half-bloods, they killed them to get more power. I looked at Gerard who was frozen and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

**Gerard's POV:**

It was the vampire that had killed my grandparents, he was here, but why it wasn't the full moon yet?

"Where's Mikey?" He growled.

"Who wants to know?" Spat Frank.

"Don't play hero, boy, you are going to die anyway, might as well make it a less painful one." The man said venom dripping off every word.

"You don't scare me," Frank stood up, only to be shoved against the wall, the man holding him by his neck. Frank started gasping for breath, and the vampire lifted him higher so he could no longer touch the ground. I couldn't take it anymore; I got up and charged at the vampire pulling out my knife. I tackled him to the ground; I held the knife high above my head.

"Haha…..so we meet again, tell me have you found your baby brother?" He laughed.

"Gerard…..what the hell is he talking about?" Frank yelled.

"You have not told him? Ah I see…playing innocent." The vampire pushed me off of him I tumbled to the floor. "I will leave you two be then." He got up and left, smiling at me on the way out.

"What the hell was that about?" Frank asked furious.

"It's not what you think it is….he killed my grandparents and told me to find Mikey. I didn't even know I had a younger brother. I wasn't going to tell him where Mikey was. I just needed to see if he was telling the truth." I explained and Frank stared at with angry eyes.

"And I trusted you! You used me to get to Mikey…..to get him killed!" Frank roared.

"I was never going to tell him where Mikey was!" I yelled back.

"You had to know he was going to follow you!" Frank was so mad.

"Frank, I promise nothing will happen to Mikey! I promised on my life." I said and Frank looked at me.

"Promise,"

"Promise," I said and Frank still looked mad but his facial expression was a little softer. I heard Frank's cell phone buzz; he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

**Frank's POV:**

"Hello,"

_"Where are you_?" I heard Lindsey ask.

"Um…at the motel just a few miles away from the school." I reported.

"Just wait there, we are coming to pick you guys up." Lindsey ordered.

"Okay…..hey is Mikey with you?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Tell him I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Kay," Lindsey said and hung up. I shut my phone and Gerard looked at me.

"They're coming to pick us up," I said and Gerard nodded. I still was mad at him but I knew he was serious about not wanting to hurt Mikey…..so I'll let him pass for now.


	6. A Mended Friendship

**Frank's POV:**

Gerard and I waited in a tense silence until we heard a knock at the door. I rose to my feet and answered it. I saw the worried face of Mikey standing in front of me.

"Dude, I am so sorry," I apologized and Mikey smiled and brought me into a hug. I hugged back.

"It's alright…..I started it." Mikey laughed. We let go and Mikey said, "C'mon we gotta go…..where's Gerard?"

"I'm right here," Gerard stated walking up to the door.

"Brother, Huh?" Mikey looked at Gerard.

"I guess so, "Gerard answered with a smile.

"I guess I can't leave my brother here to die, so let's get going." Mikey said smiling, and turned away. Gerard and I followed close behind him. He led us to a car with Lindsay in the back and some guy with huge hair in the driver's seat. Mikey took the front seat and Gerard and I crawled in the back. Gerard sat in the middle between Lindsey and me.

"My name is Gerard," He introduced himself to Lindsey.

"Lindsey Ballato," She smiled back and shook Gerard's hand. I noticed that her cheeks were a nice shade of red. Mikey must have noticed it too because he raised his eyebrows at me and we both laughed.

"What," Gerard asked.

"Oh nothing," Mikey laughed turning towards the front. "Oh and guys this is Ray…..he is a family friend."

"Nice to meet you," Gerard and I said in unison.

"You too," Ray smiled.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know…..somewhere far away from here." Ray answered.

"Um…I know someone who has a house on the outskirts of Jersey," Gerard offered.

"Who," Mikey asked.

"Her name is Alicia Simmons, we are really good friends and she said I could come over any time." Gerard reported.

"Do you think she'll care about us?" Lindsey asked.

"No…..she likes company….plus her parents are out of town this month." Gerard said.

"How old is she?" Frank asked.

"Oh she just turned sixteen a couple months ago." Gerard answered.

"So she's your age Mikey," Lindsey said with a smile. Mikey blushed.

"Okay Alicia's house it is." Ray said w and winked at Mikey.

**Sorry it's so short….it was basically a filler chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Chemical 30**


	7. Alicia Simmons

**Gerard's POV:**

Ray drove really, really fast; on average it took me about four hours to reach Alicia's house….but with Ray behind the wheel it took an hour and an a half.

"There it is," I pointed to the white house with black trim. Ray nodded and pulled into Alicia's driveway. Ray stopped the car and we all got out. I led everyone to the front door and knocked.

"I'm coming," Alicia's voice called from behind the closed door. In a about thirty seconds the door opened and Alicia stepped outside with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gee, what brings you here?" Alicia looked at me and then at everyone else.

"Oh nothing…..actually we need a place to stay." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Um…..okay…come in," Alicia welcomed us into her home.

"Oh, Alicia, this is Frank, Lindsey, Ray and Mikey…..my little brother." I introduced everyone and Alicia looked at me shocked.

"You have a brother?" She smiled at Mikey who shyly smiled back with a blush on his cheeks.

**Mikey's POV**

She was gorgeous, her long black hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her soft lips….even the nose piercing was beautiful. She was like an angel. I could feel my hands start to shake and my palms getting sweaty. I nervously wiped them on my jeans. Alicia was wearing very tight skinny jeans with a studded belt, and a Misfits tank, she was like my dream girl.

"Apparently so…..I just found out a couple days ago." Gerard answered with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you….we only have one guest room and the couch so I guess some people will be sleeping on the floor." Alicia smiled….oh God even her teeth were amazing.

"Thank you so much," Gerard grinned.

"No problem, make yourselves at home," Alicia nodded. Gerard went and sat down on couch and turned on the TV. Ray went over and joined him, and Lindsey mumbled something about the rest room so that left me and Alicia alone in the room together.

"Hey," I said biting my lip.

"Hey, so you're Gerard's brother?" She asked.

"Yep, just found out," I answered.

"Oh, how old are you?" She had a tint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Sixteen….I am turning seventeen this September," I said with a slight smile and Alicia let out a deep breath.

"Cool….I'm sixteen too,"

"I like the Misfits too," I said pointing at her shirt.

"Really, I love them…what's your favorite song?" She asked….I swear her eyes just sparkled.

"Astro Zombies," I answered.

"No way! That's my favorite song too," She beamed, "It's looks like we have a lot in common Mr. Way."

Yep she was defiantly my dream girl.


	8. If It Kills Me

**I have to thank WeAreAllABunchOfLiars because she is the ONLY one to be reviewing on this story! Love ya girl! And reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**

** Sorry guys the next couple chapters there is not that much action….I am just getting the characters settled and relationships formed…..but trust me I have a plan and I am sticking to it! **

**Gerard's POV: **

Mikey and Alicia instantly hit it off, they were flirting and laughing and I smiled at that, Alicia was like my little sister, and I grew this protective vibe over Mikey. I saw Lindsey sitting next to me, she and I would glance at each other and then the second our eyes would meet we turned away. I finally decided to talk to her.

"They're very cute, huh?" I smiled nodded my head in the direction of Mikey and Alicia.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Mikey smile this much in a long time," Lindsey beamed.

"How old are you," I asked hoping she would be relatively close to my age.

"I'm seventeen, going on eighteen." She replied, "What about you,"

"Seventeen, going on eighteen," I smiled and she blushed and giggled.

"Awesome," Lindsey grinned and then we started talking about meaningless stuff, but I knew I wanted this girl to be mine.

**Ray's POV:**

I was extremely nervous about staying in a human household, Logan would find this place soon enough. But why did he want Mikey so bad? There was no way to take his power from him, well at least that I know of. I remember Donna telling me to keep Mikey safe….

_ "Ray you need to promise me that no harm will come of Mikey." Donna had tears in her eyes._

_ "I promise, but why? What's wrong…..are you being hunted?" I answered._

_ "I guess you can say that, he wants Mikey…..Ray they want to kill Mikey for his power. You need to make sure that never happens. Mikey's power in the wrong hands will lead this world into its destruction" Donna looked at me with fierce eyes._

_ "But…..how can one steal another vampire's power? It's impossible." I declared._

"_If only that were true Ray, and then I wouldn't be asking you this now." Donna let a signal tears roll down her cheek._

So Hector wanted Mikey's power? And he was sending Logan to fetch Mikey for him? But I do know one thing, I promised that I would keep Mikey safe…and I will keep that promise even if it kills me.


	9. Nice to Meet You

**Mikey's POV:**

After our first night at Alicia's house I knew that Alicia was the girl for me. But she didn't know about me being a half blood…..and that, frankly, could be a problem in our relationship. I decided that I was going to tell her, she had a right to know. So I went up to her and said.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Alicia smiled and we headed out the door, I caught a glimpse of a worried look from Ray, but I didn't care I needed to tell her.

After we were about a block away from the house Alicia looked at me and said, "Is there a reason we went on this walk?"

"Actually…yes…I need to tell you something." I stopped and rubbed the back of my neck.

"What is it?" Alicia looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Um….well…..this is going to sound really weird but…..well…."

"Mikey…..spit it out," Alicia said with a laugh.

"Uh…..Imahalfblood." I said really fast, but Alicia didn't get it she looked confused. I took a deep breath, "I am a…a half blood," I bit my lip.

Alicia took a step away from me, "No…you can't be," She whispered.

I choked away the tears that threatened to come up, "I am…..and so is Frank and Lindsey…and Ray….well….he's a full blood." I confessed.

"You're lying to me, this isn't funny Mikey." She had a look for fear and sadness in her eyes.

"I wish I were," I whispered. Alicia took another step away from me.

"Vampires aren't nice…they….they kill people." Alicia said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes we do." Someone said from behind me, Alicia's eyes widened, and I yelled.

"Alicia RUN! Don't stop until you get home…and when you get home tell everyone that they have to go! Run Alicia RUN!" I knew she had no choice but to listen to me, she ran away and I turned around to see a man, the man that had attacked Ray, I knew I was not running away this time.

"Hello Michael, nice to finally meet you." Logan smiled.


	10. It's a Painful Experience

**Alicia's POV:**

I ran as fast as my legs would allow me. I was confused because when Mikey told me what to do…I had to listen; my mind gave me no other choice. Finally I reached my house, I went inside and Ray looked at me, and then noticed Mikey wasn't with me.

"Where's Mikey," His voice was stern yet had a tint of worry in it.

"This man came, and Mikey told me to run." I answered and then remember Mikey telling me Ray was a full blood.

"Oh no, where were you guys?" Ray's voice rose to a yell.

"About a block away from here," I answered; Ray pushed me aside and ran out the door. I looked at Gerard and Lindsey and saw them looking at me with worried eyes.

"He told you, didn't he?" Lindsey asked. I just nodded my head and Lindsey sighed.

**Ray's POV:**

I ran from the house to where Alicia had told me where Mikey was. As I came closer to Logan and Mikey I saw Logan gripping Mikey's throat, and Mikey trying to pull away his hand. I lost control of myself; I lunged at Logan and tackled him to the ground. Mikey fell to floor, gasping for breath. I was now on top of Logan, he had a smirk on his face. I snarled at him and then punched him in the face. Logan then grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away. I skidded across the ground for a couple feet. I looked to Mikey and saw him standing up, about to attack Logan, but I gave him a pleading look; saying that I did not want him to, Logan would kill Mikey in a heartbeat. Mikey understanding what I meant nodded, but he didn't leave.

Logan pounced on me; he pressed his knees on my arms so that I was pinned to the ground. Logan smiled and told me.

"Y'know….the king wants Mikey for his power. And that is a painful experience well for Mikey anyway. But after I take him, we will have to keep him for a few years, so that his power will grow stronger. Bringing him to some humans house was a huge mistake, the smell of human blood is overpowering." Logan licked his lips, "Mikey will die…in about five years, after five years of us torturing him he will beg for us to kill him. Looks like you let Donna down, Ray, you failed her, and her precious son will die a very painful death. His screams will fill the kingdom's halls."

I felt a tear escape from my eye. But I tried to push Logan off of me, but to no success. Logan smiled and then bit into my neck, and then ripped away the layers of flesh. I let out a yell.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" I heard Mikey yell.

"Sorry, boy, your power doesn't work on me….yet." Logan growled. Logan then sunk his teeth into my chest, ripping off another patch of muscle. I roared and tried to push him off but I could not get my attacker off of me. Logan grinned at me and took out a dagger, a dagger meant to kill vampires.

I knew this was the end, I knew I had failed Donna and Mikey. I felt the dagger pierce my skin and make its way to my heart. The last thing I heard was Mikey screaming my name, before I let darkness surround me.

**Mikey's POV:**

"Ray!" I screamed as I saw Logan stab Ray. I ran towards Logan and I hit him hard making him fall off of Ray.

"You stupid boy," Logan said as he got up and pinned me against a tree. I just fought against his strong grip. Logan smacked me hard across the face. I could feel blood run from my nose. I was surprised when I felt Logan get pulled off of me; I saw Frank, Lindsey, and Gerard pulling him away. Gerard grabbed the knife from Ray's chest and stabbed Logan, Logan let out a yell and then he fell to the floor. I ran over to Ray, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Ray, c'mon man, wake up! You can't leave me…wake up!" I yelled as I shook his shoulders. But Ray didn't open his eyes. "Ray….please….you are a dad to me. I need you!" I let tears run down my cheeks. Frank grabbed my shoulders.

"Mikes, we gotta go before Logan gets up, that dude is a strong vampire, not even a stake through the heart can kill him." Frank said.

"No! I can't leave him!" I sobbed.

"We have to go," Frank told me, but I didn't care, I couldn't leave Ray.

"Ray, please come back, can't you just heal again?" I whispered letting the tears flow.

"Mikey, he's not coming back, we need to get out of here," This time it was Gerard who spoke. Gerard stood me up, and started to pull me away from Ray. It's my fault he died; I didn't do anything to stop Logan.

We walked back to the house and I saw Lindsey and Alicia already in Ray's car. Gerard put me in the back seat in between Lindsey and Alicia, and Gerard took the driver's seat, and Frank the passenger side. I felt Lindsey wrap her arms around me; I hid my face into her shoulder and cried. Lindsey stroked my hair. Gerard started the car, and I felt the car move. We were trying to get as far away as possible.

Ray was dead, and it was my fault.

**Hey guys, this is not the end…..but it's close to it….there will be a sequel to this story and I hope you enjoy it! I know this story is going by fast but it's basically setting the setting for the second one. And thanks for all the reviews! **

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**


	11. Am I The Only One Without A Girlfriend?

**Gerard's POV:**

I had driven two hundred miles in two and an half hours. No one spoke the entire time…well for the first forty five minutes you could hear Lindsey trying to calm Mikey down, but soon enough he fell asleep. I didn't even know where we were we had past the state limits of New York about twenty minutes ago. I decided to turn on the radio to keep me focused on the road. I put it on some rock station, but kept the volume low because I saw Alicia and Frank drifting off to sleep. Lindsey just stroked Mikey's hair and looked out the window. I sighed; she was just so beautiful, and caring.

"Are you okay," I whispered to her, making sure not to awake the others.

"I'm fine…I'm worried about Mikey though," She confessed looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Why does he blame himself for our mother's death?" I asked and Lindsey looked shocked that I asked that question.

"He ran away…..well she told him to run when there were other vampires coming after them. See it's against the full bloods laws to marry a human. And well she married Donald, and then had Mikey, he didn't even know you existed, even though he was confused by the fact that his mom would leave him at Ray for the weekend. Back on subject….so it's against the law…oh right and then some vampires were after Donna, she told him to run and he listened. She was killed by those vampires; they killed her most likely how they killed Ray a stake through the heart." Lindsey explained.

"I remember her going away during the week; did Mikey ever get to know our father?" I questioned and Lindsey shook her head.

"He got to see him, maybe ever other couple months." Lindsey told me. I nodded, I felt horrible for Mikey and how much he's been through; and now he just lost his father figure. "Where are we anyway?" Lindsey looked around.

"I honestly don't know," I responded but then I saw a huge city in the distance. "Okay…..actually I think we are close to New York City."

"Hmm…..let's stop there and get a motel, so you can get some rest." Lindsey smiled at me, her smile was amazing.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled back, it took about another thirty minutes to get into the city limits. I stopped at a _Motel 6;_ Lindsey gently shook Mikey's shoulder. Mikey slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Its okay honey," Lindsey smiled. Frank and Alicia got out of the car and Lindsey and Mikey got out next.

**Mikey's POV:**

I felt like crap, a hole was dug deep into my heart and I knew that it might never go away. I witnessed Ray get murdered and I didn't do anything to stop it. Gerard came out of the main office with a key in his hands. I was about to follow him, Frank, and Lindsey to the room when Alicia grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about Ray," She said with sympathetic eyes.

"It's okay," I lied.

"Mikey, I don't care if you're a vampire or half blood, I just care about you. I know we only known each other for a short amount of time but I feel like…like a way that I haven't felt for anyone before." Alicia looked at me with a slight blush. I was really surprised to hear that.

"Really, I feel the same way," I felt my cheeks redden. Alicia took a step closer to me and I did the same. I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned in; I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. Our lips were just centimeters apart. I felt her warm lips meet mine. I closed my eyes and held her closer not ever wanting to let go. I felt her hands move up to my hair, this was just how I imagined it, I know it's sad but this was my first kiss. And it was with my dream girl.

Forty seconds later we had to break apart for breath. "Mikey I think I might love you," She whispered.

"I know I love you," I smiled. She giggled, and she wrapped her fingers around my hand, we walked together to our room. I opened the door, and saw Frank sitting on the bed. Frank smiled when he saw us holding hands.

"Where's Gee and Lindsey?" Alicia asked.

"Oh they went for a walk, where were you guys?" He laughed and I blushed.

"Kissing with my boyfriend," Alicia answered with a giggle and I was shocked to her call me her boyfriend.

"Ah…..I see," Frank raised his eyebrows. Alicia and I walked over to the other bed and sat down. "You know what I just realized?"

"What, Frank?" I asked.

"We have no clean clothes, we are gonna stink real soon." Frank answered with a laugh. I started laughing too, because he was right. We needed clothes. "Do ya' have any money Mikes?"

"Um…" I took out my wallet and started to count the money, "I have about two hundred,"

"I have ninety," Alicia said.

"Well I have about three hundred…I took some from my dad before I left the motel back in Jersey." Frank answered. "That's five hundred and ninety dollars that should be enough to get some clothes for all of us, not including what Lindsey has; I won't count Gerard because he pays for the motels."

Alicia and I nodded; it looks like we are going shopping.

**Lindsey's POV:  
** Gerard and I walked for about ten minutes when I saw a small park. I ran up to a big tree and started to climb it. Gerard laughed and followed me up the tree. I found a branch big enough for us to sit on. Gerard sat against the tree and I dangled my feet over the edge.

"Gerard, have you ever killed a half blood?" I asked and Gerard looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nope, never have, parents taught me not to…well at the time I didn't know my mom was a full blood and that I had a half blood brother. Anyways it would be considered murder if I killed a half blood." Gerard explained.

"How many full bloods have you killed?" I asked and Gerard took a deep breath.

"Fifty seven, but I'm not killing any more, unless it's to protect you, Mikey, or Frank." Gerard answered and by the look in his eyes I could tell he meant it.

"You want to protect me?" I smiled.

"Yes, I protect you with every ounce in me." Gerard leaned toward me.

"Promise," I smiled getting closer to him.

"Promise," Gerard smiled and then our lips met. Gerard kiss was full of passion. But sadly we had to pull apart.

"We should get back before the others worry." I smiled and Gerard nodded. We descended from the tree and walked back to the motel. We went into the room. Just then I realized Gerard was holding my hand.

"Am I the only one without a girlfriend?" Frank laughed. And I looked at Alicia and Mikey who were cuddled on the bed.

"Yep," Alicia giggled.

"Hey Gerard we were thinking about going shopping, we need new clothes." Frank looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll drive just stop with that look, it's too freaking adorable." Gerard laughed and Frank jumped off the bed and ran to the car. Alicia and Mikey laughed and got up, we all went to the car and Gerard started the car. We drove for about twenty minutes before we spotted a mall. Gerard pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, how about we split the money and the girls go off and the boys go off; because frankly I don't want to go into a girl's store." Frank said. And Alicia and I laughed.

"Why are you scared?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes, yes I am." Frank answered and Gerard nodded

"Alright how about the girls get one hundred and forty-five dollars?" Gerard asked and we both nodded that should be enough. We got our money and went into the mall. The first store we went into was Hot Topic. And we laughed when we saw the boys there. We bought a couple of skinny jeans and a few band shirts. I saw Mikey give Alicia a quick kiss before we went to another store. They looked so cute together.

About two hours later we met back at the car with our stuff and Gerard drove us back to the motel. I was really tired, so once we got back I collapsed on a bed and fell asleep.

**I know this one was a bit longer than usual but I think either the next chapter….or maybe the one after that will be the last. Like I said there will be a sequel. Thanks for the reviews!**

**XOXO,**

**Chemical 30**


	12. They Aren't Going to Like It

**Mikey's POV:**

I woke up to Alicia in my arms and I smiled. She was still sleeping; she looked so much like an angel. I looked over to the other bed and saw Lindsey wrapped in my brother's arms. I trusted him now, if he wanted to kill me he would've when Ray was killed. I wouldn't have even have tried to fight him off. I saw Frank sleeping on the small couch and he was twisted in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. I kissed Alicia's forehead and she shifted and looked at me.

"Good morning," She said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful," I gently kissed her lips. She giggled and got up to go to the restroom. I stretched my arms and Frank got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just because you guys got girls doesn't mean you can't have the couch. You get couch next time, I want to see you try to fit on this small couch." Frank grumbled. I laughed and Frank started to smile. Alicia got out of the restroom and sat next to me.

Soon enough Lindsey and Gerard woke up and we all took showers and got ready. We were traveling again today; we couldn't stay at one place for very long because Logan we find us. But before I got in the car Gerard grabbed my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you for a second." Gerard said and I nodded. We told Frank, Lindsey, and Alicia that we were going to the small park for a second. We walked in silence until we reached the park.

"Mikey I think you should know the reason I started looking for you in the first place." Gerard looked at me and I got confused.

"I don't really need to know, we found each other." I stated with a smile.

"Mikey you need to listen to me, I might be the reason we are all in danger…..the reason Ray was killed." Gerard looked ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" I was scared for what the truth was.

"Logan knew I was your brother and he found me. He killed our grandparents and told me if I didn't find you that I would face his wrath. He probably is tracking me, and as long as I am with you he'll be able to find you." Gerard looked at me and I smiled.

"That's not as bad as I thought it might be, I thought you were sent to kill me. It's okay Gerard." I patted his shoulder, and Gerard smiled.

"You don't think telling him will do anything do you?" Logan laughed; Gerard and I knew it would be hard to run away from him now. Gerard grabbed a Slayer's knife from his ankle and he twirled it in his fingers.

"You are really starting to piss me off." Gerard spat.

"What are ya' going to do? You already know a knife through the heart can't kill me. Just give me the boy and I will let you and your friends live." Logan growled showing off his fangs.

"Or I can just kill you." Gerard lunged at Logan. They fell down on the ground. I couldn't let this happen again; I could just let my brother die as I did nothing. I jumped on Logan's back and sunk my fangs into his shoulder. Logan screamed in pain. He grabbed my hair and flipped me over his back so I was now facing him.

"You stupid boy, you will die; I will make sure of that." Logan barked and he threw me at least fifteen yards, I collided with a tree and everything went black.

**Gerard's POV: **

"Mikey!" I yelled as I saw him go limp. Logan laughed and I lost it. I grabbed my knife and plunged it deep into his heart; I pulled it out and stabbed again. Logan yelled and smacked me across the face, making me fall to the ground. Logan stumbled and fell to the ground, I knew he wasn't dead but I ran over to Mikey.

Mikey had large gashed on his face from hitting the tree, but they were slowly healing. Mikey slowly opened his eyes. "Gerard, where's Logan?" His voice was weak but he sat up.

"Unconscious, so we have to hurry." I helped Mikey stand and we ran to the car. Mikey hopped in the back seat with Alicia and Frank. I got in the driver's seat.

"What happened?" Alicia asked looking at Mikey, whose face still was completely healed.

"Logan attacked us." I answered and started to drive to New York City, I had a plan and I knew they weren't going to like it.


	13. He Will Die

**Last Chapter! I know this story went by fast but the sequel will be up soon…..so keep an eye out for it!**

**Gerard's POV:**

We had made it to the City and I was pulling up to an apartment complex and I got weird looks from everyone. I sighed.

"Look, as long as we are together as one group Logan will find us, he's tracking me. So Mikey, Alicia, and if Frank wants, I think you guys should stay here." I explained my plan.

"Gerard, we can't split up." Lindsey said.

"We have too, I don't want Logan to get Mikey, and this is the only way that will work. Mikey you will have to get a job; this will be your home." I felt bad telling him what to do but it was the only way to get them to understand that I was serious.

"But…we can't," Frank told me.

"If there was any other option I would be all for it…..but there isn't." I sighed. Mikey was silent the entire time, until he said.

"He's right, together we have the hugest targets on our backs, if we split up it will be harder for Logan to find us."

"Mikey…but you can't…..we can't." Lindsey said, I could tell she didn't want to leave her best friend.

"I'm sorry Linds we have to." Mikey said in a shaky tone, "Alicia are you coming with me?" Mikey looked to Alicia.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you." Alicia nodded.

"Frank, what about you?" Mikey asked. Frank looked down at his hands.

"I don't know Mikes," Frank answered.

"It's okay if you want to stay with Gee." Mikey said and Frank nodded. I was surprised that Frank chose me over Mikey. Mikey nodded and gave Frank a hug.

"I'm sorry Mikey." I could tell he was crying.

"It's okay, you stay safe okay?" Mikey smiled.

"Okay I will," Frank laughed. Lindsey and I got out of the car and went over to hug Mikey and Alicia.

I pulled Alicia into a hug, not knowing if this was going to be the last time I would see her. "You are like a sister to me, please keep my brother in check." I laughed and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Alicia nodded.

"Okay Gee, I will. Don't do anything stupid." I could hear that she was crying too. I pulled away to see Lindsey and Mikey hugging. Lindsey was crying and so was Mikey. Mikey nodded and let go. Lindsey wiped away her tears and pulled Alicia into a hug.

Mikey and I hugged each other. "Thanks for saving me back there," Mikey said and I knew he was talking about Logan.

"You too, I love you," I gripped Mikey harder.

"I love you too," I had only known Mikey for a few days and leaving him was the hardest thing I ever have done. We pulled apart and Mikey went over to Alicia and held her hand. Lindsey and I got back into the car. We left not knowing if we were going to ever see them again.

**Logan's POV:**

"My king," I bowed.

"Why have you not retrieved what I asked of you?" My brother was angry.

"I'm sorry, my lord." I apologized. "But they have just split up and I know where he lives. I can get him tonight sir."

"No, we shall wait five years, and then when Michael's gift is of full power we will take him. I will have his power, and he will die." My brother smiled. I smirked in return.


End file.
